


Remembrance

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' thoughts at the end of Goldeneye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Alec buries his fist in my gut and I remember. Remember the gentleness of that same hand caressing my face, my throat, combing through my hair.

The copper tang of blood blooms in my mouth and I remember other tastes. Shared cigarettes and alcohol. Alec's skin, sweat-slicked and salty. The musk of his cock.

I hear his breath in my ear and remember when he strained against me in pleasure, not pain.

At the end, when he looks at me and sees death in my face, I feel it all: affection, loyalty, lust. Love. Betrayal. Hate.

And I let go.


End file.
